The Chosen One
by HellFox912
Summary: The Boy Who Lived is what the world knows him by. Armed with the most powerful wand in history, Naruto seeks to show the world his true powers, but is he a part of something much greater?
1. A Stormy Night

**A Stormy Night**

Iruka really didn't like subbing for other teachers. But of course he didn't need anyone angry at him. He already had enough parents angry at him, the ones of the students that didn't pass the exam of course. But not everyone would pass, Iruka knew that, but it still saddened him at the anger the parents held not only towards him, but their children. And so he sat, alone, in his office, creating a lesson plan for a class whom he had never met, and whom were just beginning their training in magic. More specifically, he had to create an orientation speech. He sighed. This day defined boredom. But reluctantly, he continued with his lesson plan. The darkness which was Iruka's office, which was only illuminated by a single wax candle, suddenly was filled with light as the sound of thunder came. This night was home to a terrible storm. The only good thing about this situation was that he was at least inside.

Iruka sighed, reading over the speech he was required to make to all new students attending the academy.

_For all of you this will be very new, and very challenging. You will be learning how to use and control your magic. You each are in the academy because you possess a strong bond with your magical core inside of you. And this academy is meant to help you bring it out, and control it. It is through yourself, that you can control magic and make it work for you. Magic in itself is something that is hard to be described. With it, you can do almost anything. You can cast spells to aid you in anything you do. Say you needed something fixed, a simple spell like 'reparo' could work wonders. Magic, children, is incredible to say the least. And in this building is where you will learn to use it._

It needed a little fine tuning, he could admit to that, but he thought it was pretty damn good, the smirk on his face was evidence of as much. The room lit up once again, followed by a howl which was the thunder. He sighed, he was getting too old for this.

He should have seen him long before he was right in front of him, but a silhouette of a man lingered upon the entrance of the doorway. Who he was, he really couldn't tell. Perhaps the eeriness of the night should have warned him that something like this would happen. As the figure took a step into the classroom, he noticed that he recognized the man as another teacher. At least someone paid him a visit.

"Iruka, sorry to disturb you but there is urgent word from the Hokage. So urgent in fact that he has not sent me to summon you, but to convey the message. Hyuuga Hinata has been kidnapped"

The thunder howled once again. What a night this was turning out to be. Thunder, ever ominous, in the background as the 'messenger' came to proclaim the bad news. Perhaps he'd been reading too much lately, he found that he was much too aware of his own thoughts.

"Right, so what are his orders"

"We are to find and retrieve the Hyuuga Heiress, at any and all costs"

Perhaps it was then that the full gravity of the situation hit Iruka, for he got up, and sped past the Chunnin rank wizard. Hyuuga Hinata was HIS student, and he would be damned if anything happened to her. I mean, what kind of teacher can't even protect his own students. He didn't care if whatever that awaited him was more than he could handle, he just knew he had to find her. As the 'messenger' had said, at all costs…

OoOoOoOo

Lately he'd taken to his title, showing off that he was who he was called. But perhaps this was pushing it. He could tell danger when he saw it, and a man cloaked in all black, carrying a sack over his shoulder in the middle of the night, not to mention the thunder that howled overhead, was a clear sign that something was definitely not right. And of course how do you solve that, you follow the suspicious character.

Some might call his logic stupid, but Uzumaki Naruto knew exactly what he was doing. Well, mostly. His logic was that if he had a wand, he could stand up to whatever met him on the way. Only problem was, if he was wrong, he would no longer be known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. They called him that because on the day that the Kyuubi had attacked, though many children had been born he was the only one that survived. He'd taken a liking to that nickname, maybe that was because it was the only slightly positive thing people called him these days. I mean, Kyuubi brat, Demon boy, he personally didn't like those ones too much, though those were the ones people tended to use. But if he didn't come back from this alive, he knew it wouldn't matter what people called him. He would probably be known as 'The Boy Who Died' after this.

He wasn't even sure why he thought so much of this. It must have been the storm. I mean, what would some killer be doing in Konoha garbed in black and carrying around a sack on a dark and stormy night… Great he went there…

The man was slick, going through allies and weaving through the few number of people that still littered the streets at this time, even with the storm. Though following him wasn't much of a challenge.

Naruto turned out of the alley, but quickly took cover behind a few carts as the man promptly stopped. Naruto stuck out his head, watching the 'target' as he decided to dub him. He saw him take out his wand, and wave it in the air above him for a moment, before he seemed to fade into nothing. Naruto's eyes widened, and every instinct told him to run out and go examine what the hell just happened, but for some reason he didn't. It was like the reality of the situation hit him like a brick. This was serious. He recognized the simple disillusionment charm. If the man was to go as far as to use a spell like that, simple as it may be, to mask his presence, it meant that there was something seriously off. Did he know he was being followed? Perhaps, but now the problem was, he was nowhere to be found. And off his memory, he did not remember the counter-spell to a disillusionment.

Naruto sighed, stepping out of his hiding place. It seemed as if all his pondering from before was to no real matter. As far as he could tell, the man was long gone, and Naruto could not track him...

He sighed. What a way to end it. And such an amazing buildup. Perhaps it was a good thing. His knowledge of combat spells was mediocre at best, his knowledge of useful combat spells was of course another matter entirely. Well, this served as a good distraction, but Naruto had to get back to the reason why he was out in the first place, stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The disillusionment charm faded as the man stepped through the last bit of brush and into a nice clearing. He had to admit, Konoha was a nice village. Apart from the weather of course. And stealing the young Hyuuga had been a simple task. He knew he was being followed about 10 minutes after he left. But upon realization that it was just a kid, he relaxed. Of course he cast a 'revelio' charm, just in case there was anything strange about the kid, but he found nothing. And so to sweet freedom, back to the Hidden lightning, where the Raikage would wait to crown him and give him his just rewards.

He smiled just thinking about it. It would be such a surprise to the Raikage when he would walk in with the Hyuuga heiress, and upon realization that the precious Byakugan was in the hands of the Village of Lightning, he would be surely rewarded. Now all he had to do was hightale it out of Konoha before he was caught…

"What's in the bag…"

Fuck.

Turning, he drew his wand. The voice's owner was not behind him. Now simple combat training had taught him that someone can simply hide in the cardinal directions. So he look left, right, behind him, the man could not have been underground, which left him with…

Light exploded engulfing the darkness, and it was only his quick reflexes that helped him avoid a stunning spell that would have knocked him out cold.

He looked up to see a man on a broomstick, wand in hand. Oh great, he had a broomstick. The fight already was not in his favour.

The man dropped off his broomstick to come face to face with the kidnapper. Oh great, the last thing he needed was a fight. Any big spells would alert the attention of the whole village, and if this guy was here, who's to say there weren't more. One thing is for sure, he wasn't in the mood for a dialogue. And though unforgivable, he would have to use the Killing Curse to end it and end it fast.

It seemed as if the Konoha man had read his intentions as he said, "Before you go trying a killing curse, Konoha has wards to detect use of them, and any other magic. Use it, and you'll send them running here."

He grit his teeth, "If it managed to work, I'll have your broomstick"

The Konoha man seemed to ponder upon it, before he tossed his broomstick into the air and watched it fly off into the distance. Looks like no more broomstick.

The Konoha man, who bore a dog mask, took stance. "Shall we"

Reluctantly, the kidnapper also took stance, his wand at the ready, tossing the bag with the Hyuuga heiress off to the side. "It would seem so"

Wordlessly, the Konoha man shot a ball of fire from his wand straight at the kidnapper. 'Great he can do wordless magic' were the kidnapper's thoughts before he dodged, jumping to the right, before launching back another spell.

**Expulso **the kidnapper countered.

**Confringo** the Konoha man sent the spell straight at the kidnapper's spell, and at collision the spells burst into a mass of fire. They lived up to their name, wizards of the Land of Fire.

**Deprimo** the Konoha man yelled again, as the kidnapper could feel the wind amounting, and it wasn't from the storm. The Konoha man seemed to command the wind, and he set it through the fire at him. The result was the two combining, creating an even deadlier flame, and it sped towards the kidnapper.

It was a sight to behold, but a simple spell could stop him.

**Protego** the kidnapper yelled, as a magic shield formed in front of him. He ducked behind it as the impact was HOT. The edges of his hair, still behind the shield, were burning. But credit to the spell, it was still doing its job.

**Reducto** the Konoha man yelled as the kidnapper only saw the glowing light of the spell a second before it made impact with his shield. The result was a colossal explosion that not only destroyed his shield, but sent him flying backwards.

BOOM

That spell was really something. It completely tore through his protego shield, but it has missed a direct impact with him. If it had hit him directly, he would most certainly be dead right now. It was sheer force of magical will that helped him negate the attack towards his feet at the last moment. That being said, his feet and legs were a bloody mess right now, and he wasn't sure if he could even walk. That broomstick would be coming in handy right about now.

Looks like the attempt at stealing the Byakugan was unsuccessful. But still, a normal Reducto should not have been able to tear through his shield, not with as much magical force as he put into the shield. Of course, if there had been more power in the spell it would make sense to give in after some resistance, but of course Reducto was an 'explosive' sort of spell. But it all made sense after a second thought. It was so simple, yet perfect. Overload…

The Konoha man must've overloaded the spell. With some spells, overloading will either rupture your wand, or cause the spell to blow up in your face, but if you can overload it just the right amount, then the attack will be more powerful than ever. To have mastered that, it would take practice, and the dangerousness of the technique made it so that not many lived to master it…

He was beaten, and fast, but at least the opponent was worthy. He knew he would soon die from bleeding, and even if he was to heal himself, it would only mean that Konoha would interrogate him, and then point fingers at the Raikage, even though this was not his doing.

As he saw the silhouette of the Konoha man walking forward, the lightning flashed once again. Well, if he was going down, he might as well go down fighting. He whispered 'Accio' and his wand flew towards him, but just as he managed to grasp the wand…

**Expelliarmus** the Konoha man spoke, as a blue light shot out of his wand after a quick flick. The light shot straight towards his hand, and at impact, the wand flew out. Disarmed, the fight was done.

The Konoha man paused to speak, "Who sent you"

"I sent myself"

He had not used any spells that might divulge which country he was from, he made sure of that. But he would not be interrogated.

"Just kill me"

"Why" the Konoha man responded, "Perhaps you should live with the knowledge that your plan was foiled by a dog of Konoha"

He wore a dog mask, it must have been literal.

"I will not budge for a dog of Konoha, any day of my life"

"How about on the last day?"

He grit his teeth. The knowledge hit him harder than before. He was about to die. He started to panic, until he realized he had a trick up his sleeve. Literally up his sleeve…

He reached into his sleeve and in a flurry of movement drew another wand. He pointed it at the Konoha man, yelling the curse that would silence the wizard's very existence.

**Avada Kedavra** he yelled, and the trademark green light of the killing curse was sign that the spell had come out strong. It shot straight at the Konoha wizard, it was the end… His eyes widened as the spell passed harmlessly through.

"WHAT!"

Then his eyes widened in realization. It was an afterimage, trademark evidence of a High Speed Movement. A high speed movement, he hadn't seen one of those in a while. It was a way to get around Apparation. It had a similar affect, but in a shorter vicinity. Great, so where was he. Before he could even think another thought, he was kneed in the jaw, and his body lurched back onto the ground. Then, he felt a foot slam down on his chest. He attempted to whisper another killing curse, but before he completed it his wand was slapped out of his hand.

The Konoha man took a few steps backwards, but for the life of him the kidnapper could not bring himself to bring his upper body back up. He simply spoke, and he knew those would be his last words.

"Can I at least know the name of my killer" 

A pause…

"Hatake, Kakashi…"

The son of Konoha's White Fang. It made sense that he would be so easily defeated by this man. Oh well, it was a good life he had lived.

**Incendio** he spoke as flamed burst from Kakashi's wand, and incinerated the defeated form of the kidnapper. The fires raged, even as the rain attempted to keep it at bay. His own magic would not submit to nature.

He had waited long enough. Kakashi rushed over to the bag and at its top he cast Diffindo, ripping the top of the bag open. What he found inside made his eyes widen… It was not the Hyuuga heiress, but a doll of hay.

The true kidnapper was still out there. Shit. An accio spell aimed at the air sent his broom stick flying towards him, and without wasting any time, he mounted and raised his wand to the sky, casting a silient **Periculum** and sending red sparks into the sky. That would tell any Konoha ninjas to check this location. Now taking to the air on his broomstick, he sped back towards the village. The Hyuuga heiress was still out there, and who knows where…

**This is the first Chapter of a new idea that just came to me. Why not combine Harry Potter and Naruto, I think I can make it work. Of course as you could probably tell, its more Naruto centered, but Harry Potter elements are in there. I'd like to know what you guys think of the idea, I'm sure its probably already been done, but I'd like to give it a try myself :D  
><strong>

**- Hellfox**


	2. The Forbidden Scroll

**The Forbidden Scroll**

Naruto sat, the rain wasn't exactly ideal but he found a nice spot. A thick foliage of trees stopped water from passing through unrestrained. And thus he was reading the scroll in peace, though he wasn't exactly sure why this was called a forbidden scroll. I mean if anything the only thing he could really would ever want to learn would be the Unforgivables. He had no idea why, but there was something alluring about those spells. Some would think him mad with that idea, but still.

So far he had only learned three things that he found of actual value. One, a spell that let you create clones of yourself. And not just illusions, but actual solid clones, that could cast spells and everything! It was amazing. He had not gone to testing it, but he had written it down on his hand. Umbraculum. At first sight he thought it might conjure an Umbrella, ironic because it was raining that night, but he trusted this scroll. Umbraculum, he would definitely remember that.

He also found useful the concept of Overloading. Apparently if you overloaded a spell with magical power it could become many more times powerful. He liked that concept a lot. Of course he had read the dangers in it. If you don't overload it enough, the spell would start and blow up in your face. Overload it too much, it would blow up inside your wand. Oh great, but the reward warranted the risk, did it not?

And lastly, he also learned a Curse called Fiendfyre. It was basically this unstoppable fire that would take the form of a beast. Apparently it was impossible to be controlled, but Naruto thought of it like this. If it was impossible to be controlled, and yet the world as it was is not covered in Fiendfyre, then it must be controllable to some extent. The spell sounded powerful, dangerous, and deadly, exactly how Naruto liked it.

But currently he was actually reading a story. It was interesting. It was about 3 men who cheated death, and death came and rewarded them with items. One man was given a wand that could never be beaten in a duel, the other was given a stone that could resurrect the dead, and the last was given a cloak of invisibility. Apparently, the man who had the wand was killed in his sleep because somebody wanted the wand for its power. The man who had the stone killed himself because he couldn't bear to be away from his loved ones after seeing them. But the man with the invisibility cloak apparently lived a long life, and when he was old he passed on the cloak to his son, and willingly let death take him.

An nice bedtime story, Naruto thought, but it really didn't hold any significance, but upon finishing reading the story the scroll began to glow. Something was happening, he wasn't exactly sure what it was but it wasn't good. The light began to die off, but it centered on his palm. It began to take shape. The object was long and thin. And as the light began to fade away, what was left in his hand was a wand.

A wand! A wand! More than anything Naruto wanted his own wand. He considered the one he had on him to be lame, in the sense that not only did he knick it from the academy's generic wand supply, but it seemed as if he had to work harder to force his magic through the wand. But this wand, it was different. The magic came from the wand, and its power fed off of Naruto's own. With any other wand, it would've been the other way around. Naruto didn't like it, it felt like something was leeching off of his magic, but at the same time, it felt amazing. Like a tingling sensation throughout his whole body. He changed his mind, he loved the sensation.

**Avada Kedavra**

His hand seemed to move on its own accord as the spell Protego was emitted. The green light of the curse bounced off the shield harmlessly, and Naruto took in the fact that the curse he had just deflected, well that his wand had just deflected, was truthfully the Killing Curse. He had been an inch from death, from truly becoming 'The Boy Who Died'.

Naruto stood up quickly, and surveyed his surroundings. He felt a pulse from his wand, and obeying he pointed the wand in the air, and a grey light was emitted. It turned into a bolt, and flew up into the air, circling once before speeding towards the trees. Naruto watched it as he saw a silhouette in the tree. His eyes widened as he felt the wand pulse again, and he pointed it at the silhouette, a red light jolting from the wand straight towards the target in the trees. It must have hit a protego shield, for the curse bounced in the opposite direction. The wand pulsed again and Naruto found it kind of funny. All this time in class the teachers had been telling them that it's the wizard wielding the wand. After this encounter, he would beg to differ.

Obeying once again, he watched as flames sprouted from the tip of his wand, speeding towards the tree with the unidentified figure. The tree promptly caught fire, as the figure jumped away, slowly floating towards the ground. He landed softly, and looked straight at Naruto. The thunder roared ominously. It really helped the mood, the perfect setting for a serial killer to do his job. But perhaps with this wand, it would end differently.

The silhouette pointed his wand at Naruto.

**Stupefy** he yelled.

Obeying the pull of his wand, Naruto's hand flew up once again, and a light shot out of his wand, and the two spells met exploding in a shower of fire. Naruto recognized the spell. He had seen Iruka-sensei use it during one of his demonstration matches with another teacher. It was called Confringo, if he remembered correctly. He remembered specifically trying the spell, but he could conjure up nothing more than a fire that lit his bed.

This wand was casting magic that Naruto had not even practiced, nor even had knowledge for. It would seem best if he let the wand do its work. It was unorthodox, the idea of a wand dueling for the wielder, but Naruto wasn't against the idea. In fact, he rather liked it.

Feeling no pulse at the moment, Naruto decided to put some of his own spells into the mix. He jinxed and hexed through the fire, hoping to hit the target. Suddenly, a black spell jolted through the fire. It was black yet it still emitted light, it was definitely a dark spell. He rolled out of the way just in time as he heard the attacker yell out "**Aguamenti**" as water overtook the remaining flames.

**Expulso**, Naruto also recognized this spell as it was emitted from his wand just as quickly as he felt it pulse. It exploded through the steam, and a tree farther behind exploded into splinters. A sign that the spell was powerful, but also a sign that it had missed.

Perhaps it was the wand, but Naruto just felt the sudden feeling that he should duck, and so he did, as a kick just missed him. Naruto quickly turned, and though unconventional, he tackled his attacker. As they both fell to the ground, the attacker reacted quickly, pointing his wand at Naruto before Naruto could react and try to bat it away.

**Crucio**

The spell hit Naruto and caused him to convulse. It was painful to say the least. He couldn't describe the feeling, but from that one hit, and a weak hit a that, he could tell he would not want to get hit by it again. Before he could even react, he heard another spell being cast.

**Levicorpus**

At point blank range, there was really no way for Naruto to defend against the attack. And so he was flung upside down, dangling in the air by his ankles. The figure slowly stood up, and Naruto got a first good look at his face. He was wearing a hood before, but after the tackle his face was open for the world to see.

"Mizuki-sensei! What are you doing here!" Naruto yelled, his eyes showed his surprise and confusion more than anything. It was Mizuki who had told him that if he learned a jutsu from the scroll, then it meant that he could pass the exam that he had failed just that morning.

"Naruto, it would seem my identity has become open."

"Why'd u attack me Mizuki sensei!" the flood of emotions were coming through. Naruto was confused, angry, agitated, more confused. He honestly had no clue what was going on.

"Part of the test Naruto was to see how you faired in a real combat situation. And I must say you passed" Mizuki said with a relieved smile. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of that. He was still dangling upside down, and he could feel his wand pulsing, waiting for him to obey and initiate the counter to the Levicorpus spell. What to do, he wasn't sure.

"Now Naruto all that's left is for you to hand over the scroll to me"

Naruto thought about it for a second. He thought about the scroll, the very scroll that gifted him with such an amazing wand. Why would he want to give it to Mizuki. He himself, could in fact run with the scroll, and learn its secrets. Perhaps that would be the better idea. Its not like the people in Konoha even liked him.

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" a second voice yelled.

Mizuki turned to look behind him at the new voice, though both he and Naruto recognized it. Sprinting into the clearing was the form of Iruka. He looked angry.

Mizuki grit his teeth. His plan was beginning to come apart. First, Naruto managed to surprise him with a powerful counter-attack, he had planned to end it all with the first jutsu. And now Iruka showed up. His plan was getting worse and worse.

Iruka smirked, "I see now. So the Hyuuga was just a distraction. Your real plan was to steal the forbidden scroll"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked right at Mizuki, trying to see his reaction. Mizuki did not move, but then suddenly his wand hand went up and in a flash of green light he aimed the curse at Iruka.

"You know too much!" he yelled as the killing curse flew towards Iruka, who managed to duck and let it fly harmlessly overhead. He then stood up, and pointed his wand, not at Mizuki, but at Naruto. He then yelled, "**Liberacorpus**" the counter spell to Levicorpus. Naruto fell to the ground and impacted with a thud, just in time for Iruka to yell, "GET OUT OF HERE NARUTO!"

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. This was beyond him, but the voice of Mizuki broke through.

"WAIT Naruto! Don't you want to know why everybody hates you!"

There was no better way to stop Naruto dead in his tracks.

Iruka's voice quickly broke through, "Don't listen to him Naruto, get the hell out of here!"

But he wouldn't listen, he stayed as Mizuki smirked. He didn't want to keep him waiting. "You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Naruto's mind exploded. Impossible, impossible. The Kyuubi was a demon, the same demon that attacked Konoha on October 10th, on his birthday…

"Well fuck me…" Naruto spoke. It all fit into place, he wasn't exactly sure HOW he was the Kyuubi but the fact that everyone called him that, at first he thought it was because he was the only child that survived that night, but this made a lot more sense. He was magically transformed into the Kyuubi that attacked or something of the sort. He was the demon incarnate.

"NARUTO! You are NOT the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Only its jailor!" Iruka yelled.

Now that was interesting. Only its jailor, that meant that the demon resided inside? He looked toward his stomach, could it be true.

"Enough of this!" Mizuki yelled.

"Mizuku NO!"

It was too late.

**Avada Kedavra** Mizuki cursed. The spell flew at Naruto, who seemed in a daze. In a second or two, the spell would hit him, and end his life. Maybe for the better, maybe for worse. But it would seem it was never his decision as the wand flew up, casting a shield. Upon impact, the spell bounced off, much to the surprise of Mizuki. The speed at which Naruto got the spell up was impressive to say the least. But apparently the wand was not finished.

What was before a pulse was now a low rumbling within the wand. He felt its power, he felt it wanting to be used, he felt it calling. And so with both hand, Naruto held the wand to the sky as a yellow bolt of light flew into the sky.

The thunder rumbled…

A bolt of lightning crashed down, impossibly fast to dodge, as it struck Mizuki, and upon impact, exploded.

BOOM

Naruto wasted no time, he felt something slightly different. It was like a rumbling but both in himself, and in the wand, both reacting to each other. The words came to his lips as if they were always meant to be there.

**Fiendfyre**, he cast. The fires of hell exploded from the tip of Naruto's wand, and expanded at an exponential rate. Before he even knew what was going on, Mizuki was within the flames. The flames continued to go along, engulfing the forest in flames. Then the flames promptly rose, taking form of some sort of creature…

It was a fox.

The foxfire sped back down towards the ground, targeted right at Mizuki. Naruto though was afraid he was inside the radius, and so he verbally said'Protego'. He wasn't surprised that it actually worked this time, this wand did wonders.

The fire crashed down upon the already burnt form of Mizuki, joining the previous flames, and as it hit the ground the flames exploded outwards towards the forest, engulfing the trees in flames. It was carnage. His hand were being burnt, even though they were right behind his Protego shield. Naruto though was now more concerned with the fact that he just unleashed the uncontrollable fires that were so bad that they found themselves a place in the Forbidden Scroll. The wand pulsed once more, and Naruto thought about it before once again he gave into the wand's will. Amazingly with one flick, the fire began retracting onto the tip of his wand. It moved fast, and Naruto could not believe it, as all the fire that once burned the forest was now gone, back into his wand. Frankly, he was speechless. As was Iruka, who rested upon his broomstick above the forest, along with other wizards who had followed as soon as they saw the fire.

Naruto looked around the clearing. The ground was scorched, along with dozens of trees. He'd done a number on this place. Mizuki of course was nowhere to be found, probably a pile of ash somewhere. Naruto felt magically drained, and mentally drained. The Kyuubi thing was just too much. Plus this wand, it was crazy, allowing him to cast magic he'd never practiced or seen, and powerful magic at that. But the wand had come from the scroll, it would be returned once the Hokage found out he had it.

Naruto took one last look into the sky, seeing Iruka on his broomstick flying towards him, the other wizards following suit. The last thing he saw was Iruka's concerned face as he raced towards Naruto. His vision began to fade, and he felt the impact as he hit the ground, also physically drained.

And the thunder roared…

* * *

><p><strong>Aha that Chapter was pretty fun to write. What is the power behind Naruto's new wand? A wand has never been known to battle for the wizard, even the Elder Wand, the wand crafted by death itself did not fight its battles for the user. So what exactly is going on? Will be able to keep the wand? And what kind of crazy magic will Naruto be able to access?<strong>

**Also, I will undoubtedly continue this story just because I'm having so much fun writing it, but if you have an ideas or feedback feel free to lay it on me :D**

**- Hellfox**


End file.
